My Little Pony (G1)
Synopsis My Little Pony 'n Friends: The show takes place in Ponyland, which is home to a bunch of magical creatures. In each episode, the ponies fight for their survival against wicked witches, goblins, and evil trolls. The TV series' first segment was titled My Little Pony 'n Friends, and the second segment featured a different cartoon. Cast *Narrator - Skip Hinnant *Megan Williams - Bettina Bush *Danny Williams - Scott Menville *Molly Williams - Keri Houlihan *Spike, 4-Speed, Quarterback, Salty - Charlie Adler *Buttons, Paradise - Susan Blu *Fizzy, Ribbon, Heart Throb, Lickety-Split, Sea Shimmer, Water Lily, Princess Primrose - Katie Leigh *Galaxy, Cherries Jubilee, Gingerbread, Princess Royal Blue - Sherry Lynn *Gusty, Posey, Truly, Honeysuckle, Ripple, Surf Rider - Nancy Cartwright *Mimic, Locket, Lofty, Scoops - Ellen Gerstell *Masquerade, Whizzer, Magic Star, Sun Shower - Jeannie Elias (who also voiced Princess Peach and Birdo in Super Mario Bros. Super Show) *North Star, Surprise, Forget-Me-Not, Peach Blossom - B.J Ward *Twilight (not Twilight Sparkle) - Noelle North *Wind Whistler - Sarah Partridge *Cupcake, Morning Glory, Rosedust - Russi Taylor *Shady - Jill Wayne *Princess Serena, Draggle, Reeka - Jennifer Darling *Princess Sparkle - Alice Playten *Princess Starburst, Princess Tiffany - Kath Soucie *Slugger, Steamer, Tex - Rob Paulsen *Bray - Frank Welker *Grogar - Michael Bell *Hydia - Tress MacNeille In Other Languages The show aired on South Korean terrestrial network MBC (Munhwa Broadcasting Corporation) from March 30 to June 14, 1989. All the characters and everything else was completely renamed, as if the show was a Japanese anime. List of episodes Pilot Specials (1984-1985) #Rescue from Midnight Castle (April 9, 1984) #Escape from Catrina (March 23, 1985) The first special reran on September 1, 1984, and both reran on April 4, 1985, September 11, 1985. The second one also reran on December 7, 1985, and last aired on syndication on March 1, 1986. The first special was last seen on March 7, 1986. Season 1 (1986) This season has 50 episodes. #The End of Flutter Valley (September 15–26, 1986) #The Ghost of Paradise Estate (September 29–October 2, 1986) #The Great Rainbow Caper (October 3, 1986) #The Glass Princess (October 6–9, 1986) #Pony Puppy (October 10, 1986) #Bright Lights (October 13–16, 1986) #Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt (October 17, 1986) #The Return of Tambelon (October 20–23, 1986) #Little Piece of Magic (October 24, 1986) #The Magic Coins (October 27–30, 1986) #Mish Mash Melee (October 31, 1986) #Woe is Me (November 3–4, 1986) #Fugitive Flowers (November 5–6, 1986) #Would Be Dragonslayer (November 7, 1986) #Baby, It's Cold Outside (November 10–11, 1986) #Crunch the Rockdo (November 12–13, 1986) #The Revolt of Paradise Estate (November 14/17, 1986) #Through the Door (November 18–19, 1986) #Rescue from Midnight Castle (November 20–21, 1986) - The 1984 pilot special, edited into two episodes. Season 2 (1987) This season has 15 episodes. #The Quest of the Princess Ponies (September 7–10, 1987) #Spike's Search (September 11, 1987) #The Golden Horseshoes (September 14–15, 1987) #Flight to Cloud Castle (September 16–17, 1987) #The Ice Cream Wars (September 18, 1987) #Somnambula (September 21–22, 1987) #The Prince and the Ponies (September 23, 1987) #Escape from Catrina (September 24–25, 1987) - The 1985 pilot special, edited into two episodes. Home video releases VHS *My Little Pony (VHS) *My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina (VHS) *My Little Pony (1988 VHS) DVD *My Little Pony: The Complete First Season (November 9, 2004) *The End of Flutter Valley (August 30, 2005) *Two Great Pony Tales (January 24, 2006) *The Quest of the Princess Ponies (April 11, 2006) *Flight to Cloud Castle (April 11, 2006) *Pony Puppy (June 26, 2007) *My Little Pony: The Complete Series (September 30, 2014) *Escape From Catrina And Other Adventures (September 30, 2014) The DVD versions of all episodes were later transferred to video-on-demand service Kabillion, where the show remains today. In Other Countries Weblinks *http://rhino.com/video/mylittlepony/index.lasso (March 2006–September 2009) *http://www.kabillion.com/shows/my_little_pony (2008–2009) *https://www.kabillion.com/my-little-pony (2016–present) Gallery Mylittlepony_1984vhs.jpg|1984 VHS cover Mylittlepony 1985vhs.jpg|1985 VHS cover Mylittlepony vhs2.jpg|1986 VHS cover of "Escape from Catrina" mylittlepony 1986tv.jpg|1986 TV series logo mlporiginalseries_dvd.jpg|"Complete Series" DVD cover Category:Shows Category:My Little Pony Category:Released in 1984